


A Moment

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Hríd suggests you rest.





	A Moment

The first prince of Nifl finds you sitting by yourself and away from the lively atmosphere of the Order of Heroes, your arms wrapped around your knees as you crane your head back to look at the sky. There was nothing worth of note in the sky above you, yet you continue to gaze far into it, something akin to a wistful expression painted on your face.

Hríd approaches you slowly, curious to know about the person who the Heroes obeyed but yet still knew so little about due to your nature in keeping quiet and more to yourself.

“May I join you?” The prince’s question cuts through your thoughts, and you wordlessly nod your approval, although wary and slow. Hríd sits down beside you, silence settling in the space between the both of you. He spares you a quick glance before directing his attention towards the sky. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing,” you answer simply. Your voice sounds distant and distracted. “…There’s nothing.”

Hríd doesn’t know how to respond, so he chooses not to and waits for you to continue talking. A second of silence passes by again before your laughter rings out in the air. It’s short and lacks any kind of warmth. It’s completely hollow. You sigh heavily before moving to bury your face between your knees.

“ _I’m tired_ ,” you confess, your words muffled yet still carrying so much weight that it almost makes the young prince’s heart clench in his chest. “I’m so tired…”

“Rest,” Hríd tells you, his tone coming out as a gentle suggestion rather than anything else.

“I can’t,” you force out, your shoulders tensing. “There’s still stuff I need to do. I can’t rest. No matter what.”

Hríd’s thoughts go back to a conversation that he had with the Askran prince after a strategy meeting. You were there as well, but you were the first to excuse yourself and leave, leaving the two princes of Nifl and Askr to be the last and only ones remaining.

* * *

_“Your Summoner is rather quiet,” Hríd comments in passing._

_Alfonse makes a small humming noise in agreement. “Yes,” he replies, “but they’re a good person.”_

_“I have no doubts about that,” Hríd answers without a moment of hesitation. “I often see them doing some kind of work. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them take a moment for themself.”_

_The Askran prince’s expression falters. It’s certainly true, but… “Sometimes, it feels like they’re slowly killing themself.” He sighs, and the other royal gives him a confused expression, a silent gesture for him to continue._

_Alfonse explains, “They’ve been through a lot. They’ve suffered greatly at the hands of people who were supposed to protect and love them, and because of that, they maintain many scars that they’re still trying to recover from. …Scars that may not completely heal, but they’re trying.”_

_Hríd doesn’t know how to respond to that, but then Alfonse turns to look at him, and he says, “The Summoner trusts you. They feel comfortable and safe around you, and I’m glad. I’m glad that they can open up a little to other people. If it’s not too much of me to ask, please take care of them.”_

* * *

“You can rest,” Hríd says again, his voice gentle and soft. “I will not hold it against you—nor will anyone else for that matter—if you take a moment for yourself.”

You remain quiet, and it seems like you’re thinking the idea over. After a moment, you relent, lifting your head up and shuffle closer towards the Niflese prince. A sigh leaves your lips as you lean against his arm, his armour surprisingly and oddly comfortable, before allowing your eyelids to carefully fall shut.

“Only for a moment…” you murmur.

_It would be nice if this moment could last for an eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
